Passing the Test
by Darkknight55
Summary: What if Charlie hadn't taken a drink from the Fizzy Lifting Drink machine? How would his test have changed?


A/N: Hey, guys! Here's a fanfiction about one of my favorite movies of all time: Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. As we all know, Charlie and Grandpa Joe drank the fizzy lifting drinks and almost failed Wonka's test as a result. But what if they hadn't? What would have happened? This is my own take of how things might have turned out differently. Sit back and enjoy!

In memory of Gene Wilder, who sadly passed away nearly a year ago. May he rest in peace.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie/Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or any related characters, setting, etc. Nor do I want to.

Passing the Test

Charlie was just about to join the rest of the tour when his Grandpa Joe pulled him aside.

"Let's take a drink, Charlie," he whispered, in case anybody was left to hear him, "Nobody's watching."

Charlie was taken aback for a second. As much as he wanted to try it (as had Mike and Veruca), Mr. Wonka had specifically forbidden them from doing so, and he had learned rather quickly that it was not a good idea to disobey his advice. After all, Augustus and Violet had both ignored Wonka's words, and both paid the price for it. Besides, the drinks (as Wonka had told them) were not finished and, remembering what had happened when Violet tried imperfect gum, he'd rather not find out what would happen if he tried it. For all he knew, he could float up to uncertain death.

"We really shouldn't, Grandpa," he said quietly, "Mr. Wonka told us no, and we've both seen what happened when Augustus and Violet went against his orders. It's probably best that we leave it be."

Grandpa Joe looked disappointed, but agreed.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Charlie," he sighed. As much as he wanted to enjoy his first day out of bed in many years, he knew that his grandson had a point. "Come on, I think I can hear them a few rooms down from here."

With that, the two joined the rest of the tour, Grandpa Joe still disappointed that they hadn't tried any.

(Later, after the television room incident)

The day had certainly been an eventful one. After they rejoined the tour, Veruca threw a tantrum when she was refused a golden egg laying goose, only to fall down the garbage chute when she tried to make a point, her father following her when he tried to save her. Next, Mike became the first person to travel by television, but wound up incredibly tiny.

Now, only Grandpa Joe and Charlie remained as they followed Willy Wonka down another corridor.

"My, oh my, what a day," Mr. Wonka sighed, taking off his coat and hat, "Lots of cleaning up to do. Now, how many of you are left?"

Grandpa Joe and Charlie looked at each other, then at Wonka.

"Uh, Mr. Wonka," Joe said, almost unsure of himself, "There's only Charlie left."

Willy Wonka stopped, then turned around, a look of shock adorning his face.

"You're the only one left?" he asked Charlie, as if in a trance.

"Y-yes," Charlie said, unsure of what would happen next.

At that moment, Wonka's face changed. His look of shock turned into a bright grin, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"My boy," he whispered, before lifting Charlie up and hugging him, laughing madly. Charlie felt as if his spine would snap. "That means you've won! Oh, I knew you would do it! I just knew you would!"

"Uh, Mr. Wonka," Grandpa Joe asked, not sure what was happening, "What did he wind? The lifetime supply of chocolate?"

Mr. Wonka put down Charlie, and hurriedly began to put his coat and hat back on.

"Oh yes, of course the chocolate," he laughed, "But he's won so much more as well. Now we must get a move on, because we have so little to do and so much time- strike that, reverse it."

Just then, another man came up alongside. Charlie jumped when he realized who it was.

"Slugworth!" He cried. How did he get in here?

Wonka turned to the man and, to the shock of Charlie and Grandpa Joe, smiled.

Ah, ," he smiled, "How are the others?

"For better or worse, sir," the man replied, "I'm afraid they attempted to sell me the gobstoppers. I wrote them each a quick check and left."

"How unfortunate," Wonka sighed, "But I cannot say that it was unexpected. Those brats have already proven that they cannot curve their vices."

"Mr. Wonka," Charlie asked, utterly confused, "What's going on? Why is Slugworth here?"

Willy turned to his guests, remembering that he had yet to explain everything.

"Charlie, forgive me for what I must have put you through," he sighed, "You see, this man actually works for me. His name is Mr. Wilkinson.

"Pleasure," Mr. Wilkinson said, tipping his hat to them.

"His offer was to serve as a redemption test of sort for the ones who had lost the contest," Wonka continued, "Had they handed over the gobstopper, they would be denied the lifetime supply of chocolate, as well as the other possible prize. I'm aware that you and Grandpa Joe stayed behind briefly at the fizzy lifting drinks room, and I was afraid you would give into temptation as well. But you exceeded my expectations, and I am immensely proud of you."

Charlie just nodded, still not quite understanding what was going on.

"Now," Willy said, "We must get going. Come with me."

They continued to the end of the corridor, and entered a small elevator. It was smaller than others that they had seen, and had buttons all over the celling. The three of them took a seat.

"This is my greatest non-candy invention," Wonka exclaimed, "I call it the great glass Wonkavator."

"It's an elevator," Grandpa Joe said.

"It's a wonkavator," Wonka corrected, "An elevator can only go up and down, but the wonkavator can go any way that you can think of. I've pressed every button in this elevator… except one."

He gestured to a button just above their heads.

"Go ahead, Charlie," he told the boy, "You've earned the honor."

Charlie did as instructed, and immediately the elevator rocketed upwards. Faster and faster it went, with Wonka looking at the gauge.

"Faster, faster, we need to pick up speed," he said aloud, "Otherwise we'll never get through."

"Through what?" Grandpa Joe asked. In reply, Wonka just pointed straight up. Grandpa Joe just gasped.

"You mean-"

"I do."

"But this elevator is made of glass. We'll be cut into ribbons!

"Maybe."

The celling of the factory came closer and closer. Grandpa Joe and Charlie sunk into their seats, as if doing so would protect them.

CRASH!

Before they knew it, they had left the factory and were now soaring through the sky. Grandpa Joe and Charlie were dumfounded.

"Get up, get up, have a look around," Wonka told them. Immediately, the two scrambled to their feet and admired the view. Grandpa Joe found their home, while Charlie pointed out his school.

"How did you like the factory, Charlie," Mr. Wonka asked him.

"It was incredibly," Charlie replied.

"Good, because I'm giving it to you, once you're ready of course."

"What?"

"I can't go on forever, and I don't really want to try. Who can I trust to take charge of the factory, and look after the Oompa Loompas. Certainly not an adult. They'll only want to do things that will make them money, and not open themselves up to the possibilities. That's when I knew I needed a child.

"That's why you had the contest."

"Precisely. I needed a child who was willing to explore, but knew where to draw the line. That person is you Charlie. Your family is welcome to move into the factory as well."

"Thank you, Mr. Wonka. I promise not to let you down."

"I know you won't, Charlie. But just remember what happened to the man who got everything he ever wanted."

"What happened to him?"

"He lived happily ever after."

Charlie embraced Mr. Wonka, ready for the next adventure.


End file.
